The Knife of Never Letting Go
by PrussiaNinja
Summary: Belarus is falling for Canada. Too bad he's already married…to her sister. And what will happen when America confesses his feelings for her? Sequel to The Effects of Global Warming, but you don't have to read it to read this! AmeriBel,CanUkr,PruHun
1. Lonely Collision

Hi! Thanks for reading my fic! Don't be frightened by the list below..it's not that bad and I don't expect you to memorize it. If there's anything that doesn't make sense if you haven't read the prequel I'll be sure to explain it in the author's notes.**  
><strong>

**In case you didn't read the prequel, here's some info you need to know:**

-Ukraine, Russia and Belarus are orphans.

-Ukraine raised her siblings all by herself and is really protective of them.

-I call Ukraine Nikita(for no particular reason) and she is married to Canada and they live in Russia.

-They have a daughter, Mia, who is now five years old and a son, James, who is still a baby.

-Their adoptive son, Kumajiro, passed away two years ago.

-Canada snapped at his parents (France and England) and his brother, America, for ignoring him and everyone pays more attention to him now. A lot more. Like he runs the G8 meetings.

-Prussia and Hungary are married and have a 4 year old son, David.

* * *

><p>Natalya had never been in love before. Not like this. She had always<br>thought her feelings towards her older brother were love. She realized  
>just how wrong she was as she stared at Ivan who was sitting across<br>the table, holding hands with China.

It had already been two years since he had convinced her to give up on  
>Ivan. He helped her realize she didn't really want to become one with<br>her brother; she was just afraid of being left behind. She followed  
>his advice and gave her brother some space. She and her brother had<br>been getting closer ever since.

She loved him. He was always there for her. He listened to her  
>problems and didn't judge her like everyone else did. He was the most<br>amazing person she had ever met. And he belonged to someone else.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said, sitting down next to her.

"Where's sis?" she asked him, trying not to stare.

"Gilbert cancelled at the last minute so Nikita had to stay home and  
>watch the kids." he sighed.<p>

"You would really trust that idiot with your kids?" she sneered.

"Well I would have asked you to babysit hon, but you have to go to these  
>pointless meetings too." he chuckled.<p>

"This seat taken bro?" Al asked, pointing towards the chair across from  
>Mathew and, more importantly, Natalya.<p>

"Nope."

Natalya tried her best to pay attention to the five hour long world meeting. She tried to ignore her brother being all lovey-dovey with China. She tried to ignore Mathew who showing pictures of his kids to Cuba. She tried not to think of her older sister who had raised her all by herself as she fantasized about her husband.

God, she was an awful sister! Ukraine was finally happy. She couldn't screw this up! She just had to keep her feelings to herself. He could never find out how much she loved him.

Mathew noticed that something seemed to be troubling his sister-in-law. He wondered if she was upset that Ivan had started dating. Mathew bit his lip. Why was this so complicated? He wanted to encourage Ivan. He was glad he had finally moved on from Lithuania and had found happiness. But he also wanted to help Natalya. Mathew knew she had abandonment issues, especially when it came to her older brother. He wanted to make sure she knew that her brother still cared about her. He wanted to cheer her up.

"Natalya? Do you want to…do something tonight?" Mathew asked her as the meeting was coming to an end, "Like maybe go out for supper or something?"

Natalya's heart skipped a beat. Was he…asking her out? But he was married to her sister! She couldn't do this to her...but it was _Mathew_.

"…I…uh…sure…" she replied, feeling guilty for betraying her sister.

"Great! I'll ask Ivan if he's free!" he exclaimed, getting up and heading towards Russia.

Natalya blushed realizing she had misunderstood him. She felt disappointed and a little relieved.

Alfred sighed. He wished he could join them, but Mathew always lectured him about inviting himself to other people's parties. Besides, he didn't want his brother to find out about his feelings for Natalya. Not until he convinced her to go out with him. It wasn't Hero-like to be rejected.

He frowned when he noticed a few tears roll down her face.

"Natalya? …Are you cryin-"

She punched him and ran out of the room. No one noticed however because they were all staring at England and France who were in a fist fight again. Alfred ran after her. She was a lot faster than him and he lost her after a while.

"Fuck!"

He searched through every room, trying to find her. Why was France's house so big? He eventually found her sobbing in a small blue room at the other side of the mansion.

"Natalya…" he panted, collapsing on the floor next to her, "Why the hell do you have to be so damn fast?"

"Fuck off Alfred," she mumbled, curling up in a ball and avoiding his eyes.

"No. Heroes don't run away when there's trouble. I want to help."

"Just leave me alone," she ordered him.

"No, I want to help."

Stupid fucking American. Why couldn't he just mind his own business? She didn't want to talk with anyone right now. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. It was a sign of weakness.

"I don't want your fucking help!" she shouted.

"…Just tell me what's wrong."

"You want to know what's wrong?" she asked him, getting up, "My brother is dating China, my sister is having her happily ever after with your brother, and I'm all alone no one gives a shit about me anymore!"

Alfred froze. _That's not true_, he wanted to say. Belarus had a lot of people who cared about her. She just didn't realize it. She had Russia, Ukraine, Mathew and her niece and nephew. And, whether she liked it or not, she had him.

"Nataly-"

"Just fuck off Alfred," she sighed.

"I love you!" he blurted out.

* * *

><p>Alright…that's it…first chapter...it will get better…<p>

I had such an adventure trying to find a title for this! Thank you KazeRose, MoriOokami, my wonderful little sisters and my dad for all the help! And of course Yumi-Tsubato for butting in and coming up with this title even though I didn't ask her to.

**DON'T WORRY GUYS, I DIDN'T REJECT YOUR SUGGESTIONS (except for "Suicidal Cucumbers...Time For Bubbles!"...wtf dad?) ALL(OR MOST) OF THEM SHALL BE USED AS CHAPTER TITLES!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING...maybe :<strong>There may or may not be a sex scene in the upcoming chapters (Sealand and Ukraine keep pressuring me to write one ^^; ) but I don't know if I can write that…I'll probably chicken out and write an implied sex scene again :(

I'll give you guys a warning and change the rating if there is one…


	2. Heartless Intensity

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SUBJECT MATTER THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR READERS OF ALL AGES. READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

(YES I MEAN YOU SIS, SKIP THIS CHAPTER)(EVERYONE ELSE KEEP READING, IT'S NOT THAT BAD)

* * *

><p>Natalya stared at him, taking in every detail of his body that was so similar to Mathew's. He <em>loved<em> her? He barely knew her. They never saw each other outside of the world meetings and the odd family get-together.

She slowly ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair. It was so soft. Is this what Mathew's hair felt like?

"N-Natalya?" Alfred asked nervously before she pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widened in shock. She had always ignored him until this instant and now she was…kissing him?

Alfred sighed and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He moaned as she moved her lips from his mouth to his neck. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch on the other side of the room as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He felt a little uneasy about doing this in Francis's house, but he was still in the meeting room and he knew that he was going out with Arthur tonight so they'd have the house to themselves once everyone left in a few minutes.

Natalya blushed as he began undoing her dress. She shouldn't be doing this. Alfred wasn't Mathew. No matter how much they looked alike, she had to remember they were two different people.

"…Alfred…I..." she started to say.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, kissing her and caressing her breasts.

She moaned in pleasure and turned her head away from him, feeling guilty. She felt filthy. This wasn't right. She should tell him to stop. But she didn't. It felt so _good. _

_He _felt so good.

"Mmmm! Ma-" she stopped herself. That was close. _Alfred_. Not Mathew. _Alfred_.

"A-Alfred!" she sighed.

He smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Her cheeks went from bright pink to red. He leaned down and kissed them and then slowly made his way down her body. She bit down on her lip as he made it to the place between her legs.

She had to stop him before they went too far. Or was it already too late for that?

Her eyes widened when he pulled away to remove his pants. She was frightened and curious at the same time. She had never seen a man naked before except for a few glances of her brother in the shower.

She knew the right thing to do would be to walk away, but the words _this is Mathew's twin_ kept going through her head. Alfred and Mathew were practically identical. Was Mathew's penis this big too? Is this what it would feel like if Mathew was the one making love to her?

She wanted to punch herself for being so selfish. This wasn't fair to Alfred. But she couldn't get Mathew out of her head. And Alfred had the same attractive blond hair, the same adorable smile…

She spread her legs and let him take her virginity.

* * *

><p>She curled up in a ball on the edge of the couch once they had finished. She was out of breath. That was…<em>amazing.<em> But it was a mistake. Mathew and Alfred were different people. It was wrong of her to think of Mathew while having sex with his brother.

"…D-don't tell Mathew…or anyone…" She pleaded Alfred.

"What? Uh…sure…" he replied.

He reached out to kiss her but she pulled away quickly.

"…I have to go," she told him, while putting her clothes back on.

He stared at her blankly for a couple of minutes.

"Oh! Right, you have plans with Matt and Ivan!" he exclaimed as she headed for the door.

She didn't respond.

"I love you," he said one last time as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>He quickly got dressed and made his way out of Francis's house. He wanted to get out without running into Francis, but had no such luck.<p>

Francis took a good look at his son and smiled knowingly.

"Oh honhonhonhon! At least one of us got some tonight!"

"Shut up. Why are you still here, I thought you were supposed to be out with dad," Alfred growled.

"Non, malheureusement your father's spending the night with Peter. Sweden and Finland rarely let him see the boy so we had to cancel," Francis explained.

Alfred nodded and made some excuse to get out of there. He had promised Natalya that he wouldn't tell anyone that they were together just yet. He was a little disappointed. Oh well, she was probably just intimidated by his heroness.

It was at that moment that he realized that she hadn't once said the words "I love you".

* * *

><p>Did I just cut out the entire sex scene? Yes. Yes I did. Sorry, but this isn't that kind of fic. USE YOUR IMAGINATION!...yeah sorry, I tried and failed :(<p> 


	3. Midnight Lights

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say feel free to leave a review (I don't bite!). FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW GETS A FREE PRUSSIA! (It can be substituted for a Denmark, a Canada or a Lithuania) IF NO ONE REVIEWS IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS I WILL KILL AUSTRIA. AGAIN.

Alright now that I am done blackmailing you, here's chapter 3.

* * *

><p>Belarus walked around aimlessly through the streets of Paris. She regretted what she had done more and more every minute that went by. She didn't want to go back to the hotel. All of the other nations were staying there. What would she do if she ran into someone? How could she face Alfred after what she had done to him? How could she face Mathew?<p>

She was a bitch. A slut. A selfish whore. She couldn't believe she could do something so awful. Mathew wasn't an object that could be replaced. He was the man she loved. And she had betrayed him. Not that he cared. No, he had her sister. Her beautiful, busty, older sister.

Why would he ever pay attention to someone like her? Was Alfred an idiot? She rolled her eyes at that. Of course he was an idiot. Everyone knew that. But he had been so nice to her…

No. All he wanted was to get into her pants. He didn't care about her. And she didn't care about him.

"_I love you."_

She shuddered. He couldn't really mean that could he? Why would he love her? Ivan didn't. Mathew didn't. What did he see in her that they hadn't?

She walked around for hours, tormenting herself with these questions. She eventually ended up near the Eiffel Tower. It was all lit up and was illuminating the night sky.

She smiled wearily. This was the city of love. She wished Mathew could be here with her. Holding her hand. Whispering sweet things in her ear. Kissing her.

She looked down at her watch. Was it really midnight already? She should head back for the hotel. The meetings start up again at seven tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>It was only when she made it back to the hotel that she realized she had left her room key at Francis's place. And her hair ribbon. And her bra.<p>

Fuck.

Well there was no way in hell she'd go back there _now._ She was exhausted from all the walking and …her mistake. She didn't want to go through all the trouble of getting a new key. Not right now.

She needed somewhere to spend the night and there was only one place she wanted to sleep: Mathew's room.

She almost lost her nerve during the elevator trip. No, she wasn't doing anything wrong. He was her brother-in-law. She was just going to spend the night in his room because she was locked out of her own. Her sister would understand that right? If she ever found out about this.

She took a deep breath before walking up to the door and knocking loudly. Mathew opened it a few minute later. She held her breath. He was shirtless. His hair was all disheveled and covering most of his deep blue eyes. He didn't have his glasses on and had an adorable confused look on his face.

"…Nat?" he guessed, looking at the blurry figure that stood before him.

"It's me," she said, "I…uh…I lost my room key…and I …its too late…I...uh…"

"You need somewhere to spend the night?" He finished for her.

She nodded.

"You can stay here," he said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Title by KazeRose...I think the first two were ones that my sisters and I found on a title generating site (it's hard to keep track of who suggested what ^^;) Like I said, finding a title was an adventure! I have a word document filled with possible titles for this story!<p> 


	4. Harmful Emotions

First of all: YAY! REVIEWS! I HAVE SOME :D THE BLACKMAIL WORKED :D

This chapter is from Mattie's POV! Yay! And there will be a little CanUkr! (the whole story isn't going to be about AmerBel)

…Things are going bad on the Neinescape rp. Nurse Poland is getting a bad rep…gonna have to stay away from there for a while (yay! More time to write…:S)…guys, don't mess with FLCL fans. Trust me. Just don't.

* * *

><p>Mathew really hadn't thought this through. His room only had a single sized bed and an uncomfortable chair. Where would she sleep? He was about to call room service to ask if they had any sleeping bags or anything when he noticed she was crying.<p>

"Nat…?"

"I'm sorry….I…just…I can't stop…crying…" she sobbed uncontrollably.

Mathew ran towards his sister-in-law and threw his arms around her.

"Don't cry Natalya," he whispered, "its going to be ok."

"…I'm scared Mathew," she whispered back.

He held her tight.

"What happened?"

"I…I did something stupid…and I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Tell me what happened. Maybe I'll be able to help," he said as he pulled away.

Natalya took a deep breath.

"…after the meeting…A…a guy…he said he loved me…" she said, choking on her tears, "…I don't like him…I'm in love with…someone else…"

Mathew nodded and waited for her to continue. Someone else? Did she mean Ivan? Mathew sighed, he had though she was over that.

"…he…we kissed…and…I didn't know what to do! …he….we…we…"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We had sex!" She blurted out.

Mathew blushed. Oh.

"And…I don't think of him that way…but I don't want to hurt him…and…I don't know what to do!"

She stared at him as if she expected _him_ to know what to do. He didn't know how to handle this kind of situation. He had married the first girl he had ever kissed.

"…You should tell him that. I'm sure if you just talk it out…it will be ok…" He managed to say. Yeah. Talking's good. That should fix it.

Natalya nodded slowly.

"…Um…I know this is none of my business…but…who was it?"

Natalya blushed and looked at her feet.

"One of the other nations…I don't want to say who…"

Mathew frowned. Usually Natalya would confide in him. She had always gone to him whenever she was upset about her brother. She had told him everything. More than he wanted to know.

"…That's alright. You don't have to tell me. You should talk to him before the meeting tomorrow. Get it over with."

She nodded. He smiled and got up.

"I'll call room service and see if we can get a sleeping bag or something…"

She nodded again and tried to get comfortable in the chair as he left the room to call room service.

She was fast asleep by the time Mathew came back.

* * *

><p>Mathew picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Unfortunately, this hotel did not have any sleeping bags. She looked like she needed a good night's sleep more than he did. He'd just have to suck it up and sleep in the world's most uncomfortable chair.<p>

"_The Brits have got the monarchy_  
><em>The US has the money<em>  
><em>But I know that you wanna be Canadian!<em>"

Mathew quickly answered his phone, not wanting his ringtone to wake up his guest.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matt, It's me."

"Hi Nikita," he said, smiling.

"How was the meeting? Did I miss anything?"

"It's a world meeting! Of course not! Everyone was to busy fighting to get anything done."

"Well I'm sorry hon, I'm not aloud to go to the _important _meetings. Not everyone's in the G8 you know, " she teased him.

Mathew grinned.

"How are the kids?"

"Mia keeps asking when you'll get back and talking about how much she misses you, as usual. She's such a daddy's girl! And James is fine."

"Tell them I love them and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I will."

There was a long silence.

Mathew tried to stay home as much as he could now. He still couldn't forgive himself for being away when Kumajiro had died. He wanted to make sure he was always there for his children. And for his wife. But it was hard to do. There were so many meetings and it was extremely difficult to manage his country from his home in Russia.

"Don't worry Matt…When James is a bit older we'll be able to bring them to the meetings with us like you used to do with…with Kuma…"

Two years. It had been two years and they still had trouble talking about him. Still felt sad whenever they ate pancakes.

"Yeah…" He said sadly.

They were silent again. Mathew knew she was feeling depressed again. He wished he could be at home so that he could hold her.

"Nikita?"

"Yes?"

"I was talking to Natalya earlier…and she had something about being in love…do you know anything about this?"

He immediately regretted asking.

"What! Do you think it's Ivan? Oh please God, not again! I thought she was over him. I don't think I can go through that again. What do we do?"

Mathew sighed. He hadn't meant to upset her.

"We don't need to do anything. Natalya is an adult, she can handle this herself. If she comes to us for help…well we'll help her. That's what family's for, right?"

He relaxed and he heard her sigh and say: "Alright. I just don't want to see my siblings get hurt again."

"Don't worry about it too much….I don't think she was talking about Ivan…."

"Really? Who was she talking about?"

"…I don't know…She didn't say much…I just have a feeling it's someone else…but I have no idea who…"

"Alright."

Mathew heard his son crying in the background.

"…I've got to go Matt. James just woke up."

"Goodbye sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too Matt."

* * *

><p>All of you people who read the prequel, you're probably like :<em>NO! The phone calls! Not the CanUkr phone calls! Is she gonna do this every chapter again?<em>

Nope. Because they are going back to Russia soon Mathew gets to spend some time with his family for once. The whole long distance relationship thing was so hard to write so I'll try and keep Matt and Nicky together(or at least in the same continent) as much as I can…

AND MATHEW FINALLY CHANGED HIS RINGTONE!(used to be Baby by JB XP) I think Kumajiro made him before he passed away :(


	5. Sloppy Fantasizing

My friend Ary has just revealed that the title she gave me for this fic was…**STOLEN **from a book. DAMMIT ARY! First you bitch at me for going to other people to find me titles and then when I ask you for one you give me a **stolen **one?

Ugh. Whatever. I'm not changing it.

* * *

><p>Natalya stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to find Mathew sleeping next to her. Her eyes widened in shock. What was he doing in her room? Wait…this wasn't her room. Was it his? Why was she here? Why were they in the same bed? Why was he shirtless?<p>

And they she remembered everything. She blushed thinking of what she had done with Alfred. How could she have done that? She didn't like Alfred. At all. She actually found him quite annoying. What was she going to do? She was going to see him at the meeting.

She sighed. Why did it have to be Al? Why couldn't it have been Mathew? She had given her virginity away to a self-centered idiot. She'd never get it back.

She looked at Mathew who was still fast asleep. He was so cute. She gently brushed his hair out of his face. She hoped her sister knew how lucky she was. She hesitated before gently pressing her lips against his. She tried to kiss him without waking him up. She knew she'd never have a chance like this again.

Mathew opened his eyes and stared at her. She quickly backed away.

"Natalya?"

She quickly got up and started walking, no, running away. Mathew grabbed her arm.

"Don't run away Natalya. What the hell were you doing?"

She blushed and tried to pull away. He dragged her back onto the bed.

"Why did you kiss me?"

She ignored him. Her heart was pounding. She had ruined everything.

"Because…I'm in love with you…" She whispered before leaning in for another kiss. Their last kiss.

She started to pull away when Mathew pulled her closer, kissing her back. Natalya pushed him away, horrified.

"M-Mathew?"

"I love you too Nat."

"…but…you're married to my sister…"

"What Nikita doesn't know won't hurt her," he chuckled, pulling her in for another kiss.

Natalya panicked. She shouldn't be doing this. She loved her sister and she knew that if Mathew left her it would break her heart. But she couldn't stop kissing him.

She pulled away to look at him and froze realizing that it wasn't Mathew she was kissing. It was Alfred.

"...A-Al?" She asked, backing away.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, frowning and pulling her towards him.

"Let go of me!"

"I love you Natalya," he whispered into her ear.

"D-don't!" she cried.

"Don't what?" He asked, running his hands up and down her back.

"Don't love me! Don't touch me! Just stay away from me Alfred!"

"But I love you hon," he pouted.

"Well I don't like you so back off!"

"Don't lie Nat," he chuckled.

"I'm not lying! I don't love you! Actually I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again asshole!"

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"If you don't love me, why are you dreaming about me?"

* * *

><p>Natalya quickly got out of bed. She needed to get out of here as soon as she could. She didn't want to have to face Alfred at the meeting this morning and knew she wouldn't be able to control herself around Mathew. She hesitated when she saw Mathew asleep in a chair across the room. She didn't want to worry him. He was the kind of guy who worried about everyone. She wrote him a quick note before sneaking out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter : Alfred's POV<p>

so...um...review...please?


	6. Heroic Affliction

Alfred waited at the front door of Fancis's house. He had gotten here early. He wanted to talk to her before the meeting started. They needed to figure out how they were going to do this. He lived in America and she lived in Russia. There was a whole ocean separating them. How were they going to date?

He would gladly move to Russia for her, but he needed to stay where he was. Matt had already left and he was afraid that if he did too someone would get the bright idea of trying to invade North America.

He sighed impatiently, watching the other nations enter the mansion. Where was she? The last person to arrive was his brother.

"Matt! Over here!"

Mathew flinched and turned towards his brother. He hadn't slept well and had a headache, but Alfred didn't notice this. He was too busy worrying about Natalya.

"Where's Nat? Why are you so late? Is she with you? Why isn't she here yet?"

"It's none of your business Al!" Mathew snapped.

Alfred frowned.

"Of course it's my business, I'm her…" he stopped himself, remembering that she had told him to keep their relationship a secret, "…I'm her friend."

"…She went back to Russia. She wasn't feeling we-"

"Oh my God! Is she ok? What happened? What did you do? Is she going to be alright?"

Mathew sighed.

"Calm down Alfred. She just said that she wasn't feeling well."

Alfred pouted and followed Mathew inside for the meeting. He thought about her the whole time. Was she sick? She seemed fine last night. He wondered if this was his fault. Now that he thought about it she had been pretty eager to leave yesterday. Did he do something wrong?

"Matt."

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen."

"Matt."

His brother ignored him. Alfred began poking Mathew repetitively, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Matt asked, annoyed.

"What's her cellphone number?"

"What?"

"Gimme Nat's call number."

Mathew hesitated. If Natalya didn't give her number to Al, she probably didn't want him to have it.

"Please Matt!"

"…Fine. Just don't bug her too much. She's going through a tough time," he said as he wrote her number down on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks bro! You're the best!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing the paper and loudly bursting out of the room.

* * *

><p>He quickly dialled her number and waited for her to pick hope. He hoped she wasn't on her plane yet.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Why aren't you at the meeting? Matt said you weren't feeling well. Are you okay?"

"…How did you get my number?"

"Matt gave it to me."

"I'm going to kill him," she mumbled.

"Are you okay? You didn't come to the meeting and I was worried. Mathew said-"

"I'm fine Alfred. My plane is leaving soon. I've got to go."

"Oh! Alright. I'll call you later then. I love you sweetheart."

"…Don't call again." She mumbled.

Alfred was shocked.

"…oh…so you'll call me?"

"Goodbye Alfred," she said before hanging up.

Alfred reluctantly went back to the meeting room. He was confused. Why was she angry at him? What he done wrong? Maybe he was the reason she had left after all.

* * *

><p>Next chapter:stuff will happen...there will be words...possibly paragraphs...I'm tired, school is starting in 8 days and I am NOT ready :

Once again: Please review! It helps me update faster (blackmail is fun :D)


	7. Sleeping Heart

NEW CHAPTER :D

...I actually have nothing to say for once so I am gonna shut up now...

* * *

><p>Nikita nervously stared at her sister. She was worried about her. Natalya had suddenly returned from the world meeting without any explanation. Nikita knew something was wrong but she couldn't tell what it was.<p>

"Look Auntie! I painted a picture for you!" Mia exclaimed pointing at her creation.

Natalya smiled at her paint covered niece and sat down next to her to look at the picture.

"Is that your mom?" She giggled pointing at a girl with huge breasts.

Mia nodded.

"That's Mommy and Daddy. And that's you and Uncle Al."

Natalya froze.

"And Uncle Ivan and Wang," Mia finished.

"….Why am I holding hands with _Alfred_?" Natalya asked, disgusted.

"I didn't want you to be all by yourself," her niece explained, "…Did I do something wrong?"

Natalya shook her head and got up.

"I need some air," she said as she headed for the door.

Nikita frowned.

"Mia, watch your brother for a few minutes…."

* * *

><p>"Did something happen between you and America?" Nikita asked.<p>

Natalya jumped up in surprise.

"N-no. Nothing happened."

"Why did you come home?" Nikita asked, sitting down next to her sister.

"…I told you….I wasn't feeling well…" she mumbled in response.

"You seem fine to me."

Natalya shifted uncomfortably. She was trying to forget about what happened. Why did her sister have to keep bringing it up? Why couldn't she mind her business?

"Why did you freak out about Mia drawing you with America?"

"I didn't _freak out_," Natalya scoffed.

Nikita sulked. She wanted to help her little sister, but she wasn't opening up to her.

"…Natalya…If something _did _happen between you and America, you can tell me. I won't-"

"Nothing happened! God, why can't you just leave me alone?"

Natalya looked up to see her sister heading for the door. She looked like she was about to cry.

"S-sorry…It's none of my business…I'll leave you alone…" she said before going back inside the house.

Natalya sighed and rested her head on her knees. Why did she always have to mess everything up?

* * *

><p>Mathew came home a few days later. Natalya tried to avoid him as much as she could. She was determined to ignore her feelings for him until they disappeared. She had made up her mind. Her sister's happiness was more important than her own.<p>

She felt incredibly lonely. She usually spent a lot of time at Matt and Nikita's house. She tried to hang out with her brother but he was always with China. Then she had decided to try and make friends with Feliks and Toris but it was too awkward. Toris was scared of her and Feliks still annoyed the hell out of her. She really wished he would stop calling her Bella.

But that wasn't the worst part. The one thing that really got on her nerves was how lovey-dovey everyone was acting. Especially Mathew and her sister. That was another reason she was avoiding them. They always seemed to be holding hands and smiling at each other. She was glad they weren't making out all the time like her brother and his irritating boyfriend, but her stomach was still in knots whenever she saw them kiss.

She hated herself. What kind of sick person fell in love with their sister's husband? And before this, she was chasing after her own brother. Maybe she didn't have feelings for either of them. Maybe she just wanted what she couldn't have.

She wanted to rip her heart out of her chest. These feelings were driving her insane. And then there was Alfred. She didn't want to think about him, but his face always seemed to wander into her mind in the middle of the night. Her dreams got worst and worst each time. Mathew's face merged with Alfred until she couldn't tell them apart anymore.

Natalya did her best to ignore her confusing emotions about Mathew and his brother, but it was difficult. It didn't help that Alfred called every hour of the day. She had to change her cellphone number. If she wasn't avoiding Mathew she would have killed him for giving out her number.

* * *

><p>I'll try an update again in a few days!<p>

School starts on Monday...So I will start updating faster :D...because it works that way...


	8. The Bold Truth

I had gotten so many reviews asking me to update that I laughed and started writing right away. And then school started...and stuff happened(you don't need to know) T_T I'll try and start writing again, but I'm pretty busy doing nothing lately.(that makes no sense but whatever)

I TOTALLY FORGOT TO SAY THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT UKRAINE DOESN'T USE HUMAN NAMES UNLESS SHE IS REALLY CLOSE WITH SOMEONE(Her husband, her siblings)(because she is embarrassed) SO THAT IS WHY SHE ALWAYS CALLS ALFRED AMERICA!

* * *

><p>Nikita walked over to her sister's house. She was even more worried about her then she was before. Natalya hardly ever came over to visit anymore. And when she did she was acting strange, as if she was scared of something.<p>

She smiled when she spotted her sister getting out of her car. Natalya froze as she saw her sister running towards her. She quickly tried to hide the bag behind her back, but it was too late.

"Why did you go to the pharmacy?" Nikita asked, "Are you sick? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied, "Leave me alone."

"I'm worried about you sis. We never see each other anymore and when we do you're not acting like yourself."

"Just go home," Natalya mumbled as she started to walk away.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Nikita exclaimed running after her.

Natalya ignored her. She kept on walking towards her house, hoping her sister would figure out she wasn't wanted here. She hated herself for being so cold to Nikita who had raised her alongside Ivan, but she just couldn't deal with this right now. She needed time to sort things out and then she would start spending time with her again. At her own house of course. She wouldn't risk running into Mathew until she was completely over him. Which was going to take a lot of time, but as an immortal she has all the time in the world.

Nikita was getting desperate. What was going on in her sister's life? Why couldn't she share it with her? This wasn't normal. She had always gone to her when she had problems with Ivan. Why couldn't she come to her now? And what's with the pharmacy bag? Was she ill? She's a nation, so it can be that bad, right? They're stronger than normal humans. So what's the big deal?

She panicked. What if she really was sick? What if she was dying? She didn't want to lose anyone else. Nikita tried to grab the bag from her sister who quickly pulled it away.

"What the hell! Haven't you ever heard of privacy? If I don't want to tell you what's wrong I don't fucking have to tell you what's wrong!"

"So something _is_ wrong!"

Natalya's face went red.

"Go home. Give me some fucking space! I don't need this right now."

"I'm your sister! I'm supposed to help you!"

"I don't want your help," Natalya replied, glaring at her, before turning back to face the door.

Nikita angrily ripped the bag out of her hand s while she was unlocking the door.

"Then who is going to help you? You're not talking to Mathew and I anymore, Ivan says you're avoiding him too!"

Natalya stopped listening. She needed to pick up the box before her sister noticed it.

"Lithuania is still terrified of you*, Latvia and Estonia too! You can't just seclude yourself in your house forever! You need to talk to people! This isn't health-"

Nikita stopped, seeing the contents of the bag.

"…Nat are you-"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know ok! Why the hell would I have a pregnancy tester if I already knew!" She cried.

Nikita took her crying sister into her arms. No wonder she was so upset.

"I'm… probably not… right?" she chocked in between sobs, " I mean…I …I can't be _pregnant_! …I…can't!..there's...there's no way..."

"…Let's go see if you are."

* * *

><p>Nikita waited outside the bathroom door. She couldn't believe her little sister was…could be pregnant. She couldn't help but wonder who the father was. It had to be America. That would explain her sister's reaction to Mia's painting. They must have gotten together during the world meeting. Who else could it be? Wait what if it was….no, she had assured her many times that she was over him. But what if it was Ivan? What would she do?<p>

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her sister laughing. Or was she crying?

"Nat?"

"I'm pregnant! I'm having a freaking baby!" She laughed shakily .

* * *

><p>*Belarus had kidnapped Poland to upset Lithuania and lure Russia back home from the G8 meeting in the prequel. Poland had fun. Lithuania was scared out of his mind. Russia was furious at his sister.<p>

ANYWAY: OMG SHE IS PREGNANT! I NEVER SAW THAT COMING :O

The whole point of this story was to get Belarus pregnant. Every time I think of BelarusxAmerica and/or CandaxUkraine, America gets her pregnant. Every time.

I would have made this a part of The Effects of Global Warming but there was already way too much going on in there.

**It's not even funny how many pregnancies there are in my stories**. Nikita and Matt have two kids; Hungary and Prussia have a son. In another story Lithuania is carrying Poland's child. In yet another story Hungary is pregnant with Denmark's child (even I am shocked by that). And then Canada is going to get Nikita knocked up in one fic(not telling which).

Just watch Sealand get _Someone_ pregnant in Rebellious Exploration. It would be so random, but it seems to happen in (almost) every story I write.

And my bff thought Mathew was pregnant in Human. I have no idea why she would think that. That is NOT an Mpreg story.

I don't know why this keeps happening. I don't even like kids that much.

Yay! Super long author's note that no one will read! I'll try and post the next chapter asap :P

**REVIEW BUTTON. CLICK IT.****(Please)**


	9. What Is This Thing Called Doubt?

PruHun chapter! This story is supposed to switch back from AmeriBel to Pruhun like it switched from CanUkr to PruHun in the original, but I couldn't think of anything to do with them until now…and then I thought of something. And I am going to get scolded by my friends by this. And probably a few others too. How about I kill off Austria? **Not** to bring them together but to tear them apart? Because I don't want to write a happily ever after couple. I need some drama. Except for CanUkr, I've already put them through enough.

I won't actually kill him(or will I?), let's just say he is missing for now. He may or may not come back later on….

* * *

><p>Gilbert and Elizaveta were watching television show with their son when the program was interrupted by a news flash.<p>

"This just in! Flight CCSL-1315 just went down over the Atlantic Ocean! No survivors were found so far."

"Isn't that the flight Roderick was on?" Liz asked worriedly.

Gilbert quickly turned off the tv.

"I'm sure he's fine. That's probably not the plane he was on."

"Is Uncle Roddy ok?" David asked.

"He's not you uncle…and I'm sure he's ok. People like us can't die. Countries are immortal…" He said trying to reassure his son and himself. What did he care? Roderick was an annoying brat who always got in his way…but still…

"How would you know? You're not a real country!"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

David grabbed onto his mom and did the best puppy dog eyes that he could.

"Your dad's right, time for bed kiddo."

After a long struggle they finally got him to go to bed.

"Do you really think he's ok?" She asked leaning against him.

"Yeah even if he is a weakling he is still a nation so he can't die," he said holding her close and stroking her hair, "Don't worry about him."

"We can't die of bullet wounds or of old age, but a plane crash? In the middle of the ocean?"

"He's fine…." Gilbert assured her, "That bastard wouldn't die so easily…"

She nodded and tried to stop her tears from falling out of her eyes.

Gilbert sighed and held her tight. Why did she care anyway? She was with _him_ now!

"…Do you want me to call Ludwig?"

"Y-yes p-please…"

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the news report and Roderick still hadn't been found. Ludwig was taking care of Austria while he was missing. Everyone, including Elizaveta, was getting very worried.<p>

"Did they find him?" She asked worriedly as Gilbert walked in through the door.

"Oh I had a great day, how was yours sweetheart?" He answered sarcastically.

He waited for a response but didn't get one.

"He's still missing," he sighed.

Elizaveta sulked.

"Why do you care so much? You guys broke up years ago!"

"Not everything is about you, you know!"

"I never said it was about me! I just want to understand why you care so much about that pathetic, annoying son of a bitch!"

"Why do you have to be such an asshole!"

"_I_'m an asshole? Who's the one who goes out looking for that prick every night!"

"Our friend's missing! Can't you at least pretend to care?"

"Awww my wife's friend who is an annoying dickface has gone missing and she is paying more attention to him than me even though he left her for Vash! I am so sad! Whatever shall I do!"

Liz walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. Gilbert's eyes widened in shock. His wife was a violent person but he had never seen her this angry before.

"I want a divorce."

"Liz…"

"I want a divorce Gil!" She repeated.

"Look, I was just kidding. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care if you didn't mean to! I want a divorce! You're always going on about how awesome you are and you don't care about anything else!"

"That's not true!"

"Just get out…"

"Elizaveta…."

"Just leave Gil," she sobbed.

* * *

><p>So I am breaking up my OTP to move the plot along… Country gone missingdead=world meeting=America and Belarus running into each other(Next chapter=next Saturday!)

And once again, I am NOT killing off Roderick out of hate. This isn't a case of die for my ship…it's more like die/go missing so that my OTP can get a divorce and my runner up for OTP can interact….

That is messed up. Anyway, I will probably have him show up again later on in the story…unless you guys want him dead?


	10. Kentucky Fried Lies

I LOVE THIS TITLE! I WOULD HAVE USED IT FOR THE WHOLE FIC, BUT IT ISN'T SERIOUS ENOUGH!

I KNOW I SAID I'D UPDATE BY SATURDAY! THE CHAPTER WAS ALMOST DONE BUT I LOST THE DOCUMENT AND HAD TO START OVER DX AND THEN I REWROTE IT AND WORD CRASHED.

ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS PRAISE THE LORD FOR AUTO-RECOVER!

That plus thanksgiving fun, awesome family time and _stuff_ is the reason for the delay!

And as for people asking for longer chapters: I'll try. I'm sorry but I can't make any promises. It takes me about an hour for an 800-1,000 word chapter.

And finally: Evemiliana: I'm not ignoring your comment. I will go and change Mathew to Ma_tt_hew in all my fics soon I swear!

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed, barely paying attention to what Arthur was saying. Why wasn't she answering his phone calls? Was she angry at him? Did he do something wrong? Did she lose her cell phone? If only he had her home number, but <em>nooo<em>, his stupid brother refused to give it to him because he would _abuse_ it.

"Alfred, are you listening to me?"

He really wanted to talk to her. It had been two months since he had seen her last. Maybe he should just go over to her place? No that would be weird…

"If only there was a world meeting or something…" Alfred mused.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. That wasn't a bad idea.

"A world meeting would be quite useful indeed. Everyone has been so stressed out since Roderick went missing, this could help us sort things out."

"Huh?...Oh, uh, yeah…Roderick's still missing…"

"So I can count on you to organise the meeting?"

"Uh…sure…"

"Thanks son. I'm proud of you," Arthur said before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Natalya reluctantly followed her siblings into the meeting room. She did <em>not<em> want to be here. Why did the meeting have to be at the White House of all places? As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to be in the same room as the annoying prick that impregnated her, she had to be in his country. Hopefully this will be one of those rare productive meetings that only lasts a few hours.

She would have stayed behind to babysit, but Toris had beet her to it. Damn, she really hated him right now. What was his excuse? Why couldn't he go to the meeting like everyone else?

She winced seeing Alfred running towards her.

"Nat!" he exclaimed.

"Stay away from me," she hissed, pushing past him.

She sat down across from her brother, at the end of the table. Next to her there was an empty seat, with Cuba on the other side of it. Perfect. There's no way he'd-

"Nat! How have you been? I've missed you hon," he said sitting down next to her.

Ivan gave her a confused look and Cuba glared at her. God, what was wrong with this idiot? She rested her head on the table and tried to ignore him.

"Alfred would you please start the meeting," Arthur asked.

"…Roderick is missing and apparently it's a big deal. I don't really care. You guys try and work it out, I'm busy," he said before turning his attention back to the girl he believed he was in a relationship with.

Arthur was taken a back but quickly took over the meeting.

"Roderick has been missing for two weeks now. A lot of have started to assume he's dead, but we shouldn't give up hope just yet. We should continue searching. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Gilbert loudly stood up, pushing his chair back and earning a glare from Elizaveta.

"Yes, I think I should take advantage of this situation and invade Austria because, apparently, I am a selfish, self-centered asshole who only cares about himself, doesn't give a shit about other people's feelings and hasn't done a single thing to try and bring Roderick back. Because supposedly, I don't give a fuck," he said sarcastically, looking his wife right in the eyes.

"How the hell-"

Ludwig quickly interrupted Liz before a fight broke out.

"As stupid as this may sound, Gilbert's proposition isn't a bad idea. We need someone to take care of the country until Roderick returns. I'd do it myself but I'm busy with my on country. He's the only one available," Ludwig explained, mostly wanting Gilbert out of his house.

A few people reluctantly agreed.

"So it's settled. Gilbert will-"

"What about me?" Peter exclaimed, "I want to be a country too!"

"…Fine. Gilbert and Peter will watch over Austria until further notice."

Gilbert and Peter high fived and started planning how they'd abuse their new power.

"We need to mess up the country as much as we can before he comes back!"

"Definitely. And we should rewrite the national anthem and change the flag!"

"Are we really going to let these two imbeciles have control over an entire country?" Liz asked.

As all this was going on, Alfred continued to try and get Natalya's attention.

"Want to get some hamburgers after the meetings done?" He asked, twirling her soft silver hair around his fingers.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled, pulling away from him.

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"Just go away."

"Did I do something to upset you? If I did I'm sorry. I really do love yo-"

Natalya snapped and threw him against the wall.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She shrieked.

Everyone was staring at them.

"…Why are you so mad at me?" he muttered.

"Because you got me pregnant you retard! I hate you!" She shouted, throwing her knife right at his face.

Luckily it missed him by a few millimetres. Alfred remained silent. He just looked at her with a pained expression on his face. She started sobbing and ran out of the room.

He took a deep breath and ran after her, soon followed by Nikita.

On the other side of the room, a second fight erupted.

"You probably don't even know how to run a country anymore! All you do is sit around all day doing nothing!"

"Oh really? Who's the one who stays home and takes care of our son while you go around Europe without a care in the world? Who's the one who takes care of the house while you're gone? And face it bitch, you wouldn't be able to manage Hungary without me."

"That's a fucking lie! I was just fine before I married you, you insensitive son of a bitch! I wish I had never met you!"

"The feelings mutual," he spat at her.

Elizaveta stormed out of the room before anyone cold notice that she was tearing up. Gilbert dragged Peter out of the room so they could start reeking terror on the population of Austria out of spite.

Everyone turned to Mathew, as if they expected him to explain what was going on. Mathew cleared his throat.

"…Gil and Liz got into some kind of argument over Roderick and have separated. Natalya is pregnant and apparently Alfred is the father. That's all I know."

* * *

><p>Nikita stopped Alfred.<p>

"Let me talk to her first," she suggested, smiling weakly.

Alfred nodded and hesitated before asking: "…Is she…is she really…"

"Yes. She is."

"I didn't…I had no…why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know. Wait out here while I try and get her to calm down."

Nikita sat down next to her sister and held her close.

"I'm…I'm s-sorry…" Natalya choked between sobs.

"You don't need to apologize hon," her sister reassured her, rubbing her back, "Not to me."

"I…d-don't…l-like him...n-not like t-that…"

Nikita didn't know what to do.

"…What happened?"

Natalya pulled away and tried to wipe away her tears.

"H-he…he said he loved me…and I didn't know what to do…n-no one has ever…a-and I was l-lonely…it was just a m-mistake...a stupid mistake…" she whispered before breaking down again.

Nikita pulled her little sister towards her.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok. Have you tried talking to him?"

"N-no...I...he...I j-just…"

"You have to talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

Natalya was absolutely horrified by the idea, but she knew it had to be done.

"Want me to stay with you when you guys talk it out?"

Natalya shook her head.

Nikita hesitated before giving her sister one last hug and getting up.

"Alright, I'll give you a few minutes and then I'll send him in."

* * *

><p>Alfred knocked on the door ten minutes later. Natalya wiped away the last of her tears and straightened her hair before telling him to come in.<p>

"Hey," he said softly sitting down next to her.

She bit her lip and nodded, not looking him in the eye.

"Is it…are you really pregnant?" he asked nervously.

"I am," she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

Alfred took a deep breath and rested his head against the wall, looking up to the ceiling. Why did it have to be like this? He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of what to say. He turned to face her. He didn't want her to be unhappy.

"…You could have just told me, I wouldn't have been angry or any-"

"I don't like you," she interrupted him.

Alfred blinked. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He felt like he could cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

"I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry," she mumbled as the tears started up again. Why the hell was she crying so much?

"I-I s-shouldn't have...used you l-like that…I…I-I'm s-sorry...I n-never meant to...I..."

"Ok."

She looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok. I'm.…don't worry about me. And don't apologize," he whispered into her hair.

She held onto his shirt and whispered "I'm such a slut," into his chest.

"No, you're not. It was your first time right?"

She nodded. She held on to him tightly. She had no feelings for him but she liked being held. It made her feel less alone.

"Why am I so selfish?"

"You're not selfish. Stop putting yourself down."

"…Did I say that out loud?" she laughed.

"Yeah," he replied smiling slightly. He wished she would laugh more often. He held her close and rubbed her back. He sighed. He wanted to make her happy but she wanted nothing to do with him. Why hadn't he realized that until now?

"I'll help."

She pulled away and looked at him.

"I don't care if you don't share my feelings. I'll help you through this and won't ask for anything in return."

"Thanks," she replied, trying to smile, but breaking down into tears instead.

He reached out and wiped her cheeks.

"Want to ditch the meeting and get something to eat?"

"…I…I left my k-knife in the meeting room…I…I need to…"

"Ok, let's go get it and then I am taking you out for lunch."

* * *

><p>Natalya walked back into the meeting room, holding her head up high and ignoring the stares she was receiving. She yanked her knife out of the wall, put it back on her belt where it belonged and left the White House holdings hands with Alfred F. Jones.<p>

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

..

…

…

…

…

….

Just kidding. These two still have a long way to go and I promised a few people that I'd fix up Gilbert and Elizaveta's relationship. And I want to write about Peter and Gil taking over Austria :D

And a thousand other things I want to do with this fic. So it's definitely not done yet.


	11. Supersized Nightmare

Ivan stared at his uneaten hamburger. He couldn't believe he had been left out of the loop.

"So you and my sister…"

"We're crazy about each other! We have been dating behind your back this whole time and now that our relationship is out in the open we are going to run away together and elope!" Alfred exclaimed, with one arm around her shoulder and a goofy smile on his face.

Natalya angrily pushed him off and grumbled.

"So you two…"

"We're _not_ together," Natalya informed him.

Ivan was visibly relieved.

"But I am the father of her child. Because we had sex. It was 100% consensual. And she enjoyed it."

Natalya whimpered and let her head fall down on the table with a loud thud. Why the hell did it have to be him? Anyone else would have bee better. _Anyone_.

"Stop using her to piss off Ivan," Matt warned his brother.

"Aww, let me have my fun!" Alfred pouted.

"Can someone please just tell me what's going on?" Ivan asked, confused.

"I had a one night stand with your sister and got her pregnant. She was angry at me, but she's over it now."

"So…you slept with him…"

"Yes. We had sex. And it was wonderful," Alfred told him.

Natalya whacked him. She blushed seeing the look of disappointment on her older brother's face.

"No! It wasn't like that! I…"

Ivan shook his head and smiled at her.

"It's fine. Let's just figure out what we are going to do now."

"I'm glad you guys want to help…I really am…but this is my problem. I can handle it."

"Don't say that Nat. We're a family. We're in this together," her sister explained with a smile.

Everyone smiled at her. She sunk down in her chair. She had disappointed all of them. She had slept with her brother's rival. She had hurt her big sister's feelings. She had betrayed her feelings for Mathew. And worst of all she had used Alfred and hurt him.

"I can do this on my own."

Alfred rubbed her back.

"You can't complain about being lonely and then push away everyone who tries to get close to you. It doesn't work that way hon."

"You're lonely?" Mathew asked, looking concerned.

Natalya covered her face with her hands. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut?

"You don't have to be lonely Natalya. Everyone at this table loves you. Especially me and I'm always going to be here for you, even if you hate me."

"I don't _hate _you….I just…."

"…So Al was the guy you were telling me about a few months ago," Mathew said, trying to fill the awkward silence that was setting in.

Natalya nodded and Alfred grinned.

"Oh? What did she say about me?"

"She said…." Matt stopped himself seeing the way she was glaring at him.

Nikita cleared her throat.

"Weren't we going to discuss the plan?"

"Right," Alfred said turning to face Natalya, "So am I moving in with you or are you moving in with me?"

"We are _not_ living together," she said firmly, absolutely disgusted by the idea.

"Why not? Is it because of that other guy? Don't worry, I get it you don't like me. I'm not going to force you. I just want to-"

"There's another guy?" Ivan asked, narrowing his eyes.

Natalya pushed the table away and stormed off. It wasn't supposed to be like this. No one was supposed to know what happened between her and Alfred.

Alfred sighed.

"She told me someone else already stole her heart. I don't know who," he explained before chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Alfred practically had to tackle her in the parking lot.<p>

"Stop running away!"

"Leave me alone! You ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry! I never wanted it to be like this! I know I screwed up, can't you at least give me a chance to fix it?"

"…I don't want to live with you."

"Fine, but you've got to understand that this is my baby too. I'm going to be a part of its life whether you like it or not."

Natalya sighed.

"…Fine. You can come visit every now and then and pay childcare. Whatever helps you sleep at night? But I'm going to raise it on my own."

Alfred smiled softly.

"So we have an agreement?" He asked, reaching out his hand.

Natalya bit her lip.

"You'll leave my brother alone?"

He nodded.

"And you won't…try anything?"

"Don't worry. I get it, you don't share my feelings. I won't push you."

Natalya took his hand and shook it. Alfred smiled and gave her a quick hug which earned him another punch to the stomach.

"No hugs?" He asked, disappointed.

She shook her head.

"…Alright. Now let's go get you something to eat before you have to go to the airport. You don't really like McDonald's do you?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"How about pizza?"

"I'm not that hungry, you don't have to-"

"I haven't seen you in two months! I just want to spend a little time with you before you leave again!" He blurted out.

"O-ok…"

* * *

><p>New chapter! It was short; hopefully the next one will be longer. I'm kind of pissed at myself because I have chapters 15 to 28 all planned out in detail and everything in a word document but chapters 12 to 14 are just marked "Shit Happens" -_- I'm watching a movie tonight with my dad (Paranormal Activity 3 or The Thing prequel) so hopefully I will get some really random ideas like I usually do when I watch movies.<p>

The next day: Nope. The Thing was too interesting. It had my full attention which is really rare. I wasn't able to brainstorm at all. Probably the best movie I've seen in months.

So I went with plan b: sleep deprivation. I get weird ideas when I don't sleep. Didn't manage to pull an all-nighter but I made it till 3:26 am.


	12. Progress in a Can

I just realized I had written this chaper thanks to a few reiews I got this week. I was replying to them and saying I would update soon about an hour ago and I was starting to brainstorm the next chapter when I realized something was wrong...I had already written the next chapter. Weeks ago. I just forgot to post it then forgot it existed. oops? ^^"

* * *

><p>Elizaveta tossed and turned, unable to sleep. What was that idiot up to? She didn't even want to think about it. She tore her sheets off the bed and stomped out of the room. Austria was probably falling to pieces right this instant. Why the hell did they put <em>him <em>in charge? Everyone knew Gilbert hated Roderick. Why would they put him in a position of power where he could cause so much damage?

She went in the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. Anything to distract her.

Whatever was going on in Austria wasn't her responsibility. She had her own country to look out for. And she couldn't be blamed for Gilbert's behaviour. She wasn't with that idiot anymore. Roderick would understand, right? When he came back. _If_ he came back….

"Mommy?" David asked, rubbing his eyes.

Elizaveta smiled and lifted him up onto the counter.

"You want a midnight snack too sweetheart?"

He nodded.

Elizaveta took out two bowl and two spoons.

"When's daddy coming back?" He asked as she poured the cereal.

Elizaveta gritted her teeth.

"When he stops being such an idiot."

"What did he do wrong? Did he cheat on you?"

She frowned.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Then why are you getting a divorce?" He questioned her, ignoring the question.

"…It's complicated," she replied, not wanting to say anything bad about his father to his face.

"Mommy…did he hurt you? Did he hit you?"

Liz hugged her little boy and held him close.

"You're dad is an ass but he'd never sink that low. Don't worry, he never hurt me."

"So if he didn't cheat on you and he didn't hurt you, why do you want a divorce? He didn't do anything wrong! And he loves us very much and he doesn't want to go! And you tend to overeact about everything so you have to give him another chance. Because he is really awesome and he loves you and he won't mess up again and he didn't even do anything wrong in the first place and this whole thing is your fault but he's still sorry!"

Liz closed her eyes and waited to see if he would continue before sighing and asking how much his dad was paying him to say that.

"Twenty bucks."

Liz smiled faintly. That's so like him, using their son to get to her.

"So you'll give him a second chance?" He asked innocently.

"…I'll think about it, kiddo," she replied, ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p>As the days went by, Liz calmed down. She was even starting to miss him a bit. Besides the fact that Fucking, Austria was the new capital and that the flag was now a picture of Peter's face, those two idiots were doing a pretty good job.<p>

She wondered if he missed her at all. They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks now. He still caled David almost every day, but he hadn't said a word to her since the world meeting. Thinking back on their fight, she realized she might have overreacted _a bit_. But she wasn't going to appologize until he did. She wanted a real appology.

She wanted to know what he was up to, how he was feeling and if he missed her, but she didn't want to call him until he appologized. She decided to call Mathew instead, hoping that he might have some news.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Liz. How have you been?"

Mathew sighed.

"Ok I guess… It's just been hard to deal with the tension in between Nat and Al lately… I'm trying not to pick sides, but… it's not easy."

Liz vaguely remembered the two of them shouting at each other during the last meeting, but she was too preoccupied with her own problems to look into it.

"Are they together?" she asked curiously.

"…It's complicated. How about you? What's up?"

"…I was wondering…um….has Gilbert…said anything to you? Does he ask about me?"

"Yeah, he really misses you. What happened between you guys anyway?"

"…It's stupid."

"So you're going to get back together?"

"Not until he appologizes."

Mathew hesitated before asking her if she wanted him to tell Gilbert to do so.

"Whatever. As long as he means it."

* * *

><p>So um I dont have my writing notes on hand at the moment so I can't say what the next chapter will be...probably BelarusAmerica drama...or Gilbert and Peter Fucking up Austria...


End file.
